transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Perceptor's Resistance Cell (TF2017)
Perceptor's resistance cell of The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio During the middle years, Autobot forces on Cybertron became fragmented into various resistance cells that fought Decepticon oppression their own way each. One particularly bold rebel band had taken up station in an underground base in Polyhex. When an incident with the Decepticons' space bridge brought the (remaining) seven of them to Earth, Jetfire dubbed them the "Cybertron Seven". Members *Perceptor (Paul Eiding) - Scientist. He transforms into a Cybertronian microscope *Beachcomber (Alan Oppenheimer) - Geologist. He transforms into a Cybertronian dune buggy *Blaster (Khary Payton) - Communications. He transforms into a Cybertronian datadisk recorder *Borebit - He transforms into a Cyebrtronian drilling vehicle *Corkscrew - He transforms into a Cyebrtronian drilling vehicle *Cosmos (Michael McConnohie) - Reconnaissance and Communications. He transfoms into a Cybertronian spacecraft *Powerglide (Michael Chain) - Warrior. He transforms into a Cybertronian jet *''Scrounge'' (Dee Bradley Baker) - Scout. He transformed into a Cybertronian wheel-shaped vehicle *Seaspray (Alan Oppenheimer) - Naval Defense. He transforms into a Cybetronian hovercraft *Warpath (Alan Oppenheimer) - Warrior. He transforms into a Cybertronian tank History Scrounge had infiltrated Darkmount and obtained coded information valuable to the Decepticons. He radioed this accomplishment to Blaster in advance of their rendezvous, but failed to show up when Shrapnel captured him. Blaster reported Scrounge's disappearance to their unit, and after some debate, Perceptor agreed they'd go look for Scrounge. Asking about in the Dead End, they found out the Decepticons had taken their comrade captive, at which point Perceptor declared him a lost cause. Blaster had both a different opinion and the attitude to operate solo, so he infiltrated Darkmount without the others. He found an already half-molten Scrounge in the fortress's smelting pool, where a chance to escape presented itself when the rest of the team (minus Perceptor) showed up anyway. Powerglide threw a line down into the pool, but Scrounge refused to be saved, believing he'd only hinder the others' escape. Handing Blaster the record, he got out of his reach. Having no choice but to leave Scrounge behind, the team fled back to their base, where the data was decoded into a message from Earth revealing that the Ark and Nemesis crews were still alive. |The Smelting Pool| Knowing that the Decepticons intended to create a space bridge to unite the Decepticon forced of Earth and Cybertron to conquer both worlds, the Autobots moved out to destroy the structure. While Perceptor led an attack on Darkmount, Blaster used the confusion to set up explosives, but hesitated when he learned that the space bridge was alive. The hesitation gave the Decepticons time to realize the space bridge was the Autobots' real target and hurry to protect it. The Autobots followed after them, leading to a battle on an activated and unstable space bridge. Eventually, both factions were forced to flee the bridge, leading to the Decepticons remaining stuck on Cybertron and the Autobots sucked through becoming stuck on Earth. The seven were then approached by police forces. |The Bridge to Nowhere| and the RAAT, with whom they tried to socialize. Under command of Circuit Breaker, the RAAT opened fire and captured the Transformers. |Heavy Traffic| Meanwhile, Donny Finkleberg, a former "ally" of the Decepticons, had reached the Ark to warn its inhabitants of the Decepticons' plans and the accidental arrival of seven Autobots on Earth. Jetfire went with Finkleberg to the place the seven had supposedly arrived, where they could only discover a small fuel trail they needed proper equipment for to follow. |Aerialbots over America| Skids got such equipment installed and was sent away with Finkleberg to find the Cybertron Seven. After a series of semi-disasters, Finkleberg decided it was easier for him to sell Skids to RAAT. |Heavy Traffic| Coincidentally, this way he found the Cybertron Seven... and the missing Aerialbots... their faces decorating RAAT headquarters' wall while the rest of them was being dissected for research. In a fortunate twist of fate, Circuit Breaker ended up needing help to defeat the Battlechargers. Finkleberg suggested she'd ask the Autobots being held captive for help and that, if they couldn't be rebuilt in time, she could link them up to the circuits in her outfit to control their movements for them. In return, of course, she'd have to let them all go. Circuit Breaker accepted that deal, fashioning a battle suit out of the Autobots. Their combined strength defeated the Battlechargers and according to the agreement, Circuit Breaker set them free. |Decepticon Graffiti| Guided by Skids and the Aerialbots, the Cybertron Seven were on their way to the Ark when suddenly Skids disappeared in a puff of smoke. While discussing what to do without a guide, the group was attacked by Galvatron. They were no match for him, but the battle attracted the attention of the Dinobots, who, with the help of Professor Morris, did defeat Galvatron. |Fallen Angel| Both teams made it to the Ark, where the resistance unit was absorbed into the larger army body of the Ark crew. |Resurrection| Trivia Changes *For somereason, the Aerialbots did not appear in the Fallen Angel comic (and thus arrive at the Ark in Resurrection!) despite being among the Autobots captured by RAAT. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Groups Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series)